The present invention relates to a novel compound having insecticidal activity, and more particularly, to an alkylene-tethered bis-nitroiminoimidazolidine compound having insecticidal activity, a process for preparing the same, and an insecticide.
Examples of compounds having insecticidal activity include nitromethylene derivatives such as 1-(3-pyridylmethyl)-2-(nitromethylene)imidazolidine and their salts. These nitromethylene compounds have insecticidal activity against harmful insects, mites, and nematodes. This insecticidal activity is expressed corresponding to the structure of the pyridylalkyl group within 1-(3-pyridylmethyl)-2-(nitromethylene)imidazolidines.
However, since the above nitromethylene compounds are easily decomposed by light, the use of the compounds was limited.